the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladmier's Grief- Fanfic
Chapter 1 The young wizard Vladmier had been waiting for this day all his years. It was the day it would happen. He'd finally find out what wizard he was. The wizard boarding school was filled with young wizards in training, all running in one direction. There was murmuring of excitement, nervousness and expectancy. Some were cheering. It's the day when a very wise wizard grants them their titles. "YEAH! This is so exciting!" yelled a very happy wizard adorned in bright yellow, so exited his eyes brimming with excitement. Another wizard, donned in orange, was quiet. One would describe him as shy. The wizard in blue garb seemed wistful. "What will I be?" Vladmier pulled up his boots and tied the loose strings on his hood. He was in a rush. He was still in his room and he was late! The headmaster was sure to be angry. He strapped his black, rusty eyepatch on his right eye, and dashed out the room, shoving some people. Uncountable students were assembled in a large room, which had been locked for a hundred years. This room was special- It was left neat and tidy, with a glass of water, left for a very old, wise wizard, and a stand. The students were honored to meet a famous wizard. He would bestow upon them a title, and they should keep it whether they like it or not. There was never a wizard who hated his title, though. "I've heard that it was the great wizard Melvin last century!" "How old is the wizard now?" "WE'RE GOING TO MEET A FAMOUS PERSON!" Vladmier finally found a place to stand. The students were standing in a long long long line. He stood next to a wizard in blue, but he didn't know his name do he called him "Huey". Vladmier had this strange habit of calling people strange names whenever he didn't know their names. The room was instantly silenced when there was some bright flashing at the stand. The great wise wizard was coming! Chapter 2 A tall man stood in front of the young wizards. The wizard teachers had to wait outside, as it was traditional. He had a dusty green beard, with matching hair colour sticking out behind him. He had white pupils instead of black ones, making him a hereditary wise wizard. He had small glasses on his nose, and a strange staff- it looked more like he had pulled a branch off a tree and used it as his staff. The students instantly knew him as Aphirius, the third-born wise wizard of this century. He walked to the first young wizard in cyan, who was honored with the title 'Wizard of the River'. The newly named wizard walked out of the room, feeling proud and ready to show off to his friends. The same process repeated till the three wizards in front of Vladmier. "Zelfine, with your happiness, and smart choice of clothes, I bestow upon you, the honorable title of 'The Sun Wizard'," said Aphirius, without a hint of hesitation. Zelfine's staff changed to have a sun emblem, and he ran out the room with a wide grin. Vladmier wondered how he known his name. The next wizard in line was the orange wizard. He pulled his hat down in front of his face as a behavior of shyness. "Hilfen, you remind me so much of the sun as it hides at dusk. Hence your shyness, I dub thee, the 'Wizard of Sunset'." Nobody ever known what Hilfen's expression was, as he walked out of the room without a word. The blue wizard near Vladmier was next. "Melfon, your clothes reflect the beautiful night. You're now officially the 'Wizard of Moonlight'." Melfon smiled, as if he finally found himself. He flew out on his broom, which had an emerald shaped like the moon. Did it seem to sparkle? Finally, it's my turn, thought Vladmier. He held his breath as the wizard approached. Chapter 3 How long has it been? Hours? Years? Oh, he's been standing in the same place. Aphirius studied the young wizard. He seemed very deep in thought. Vladmier gulped. Was this meant to happen? All the other wizards got their titles. There were some other wizards near him, awaiting their titles. They were patient, unlike Vladmier. Well? He thought. Is he done thinking? Vladmier began gritting his teeth. That was when something shocking happened. Aphirius strode past Vladmier, onto the next wizard. Vladmier's jaw dropped. What was he meant to do now? Walk out or stay in the room? Young wizards were not allowed to address a wise wizard. Only wizards were, but he barely became a wizard, let alone get a title. "Extolment, young wizard..." trailed on Aphirius to the next wizard beside Vladmier. Although Vladmier and Aphirius were not very far from each other, Aphirius's voice now sounded faint, so very far away. Vladmier started getting dizzy. No title? Not a wizard? This has never happened in the tradition, none of the history of the wizards has this ever happened. Vladmier's eye twitched, and he was having involuntary shaking. Even lowly wizards get titles, but he got nothing... Chapter 4 Young wizards with titles had the freedom to leave their school. Since this was unnatural, the staff was shocked, and they were far too embarrassed to let the odd one out go, so they locked poor Vladmier in his room. All Vladmier had left was a starter's wand and his clothes. He didn't even have a broom to fly out. He had complained to the headmaster, but the headmaster did nothing but say "Sorry son, but this is best for you," in a tone without pity. Heck, he didn't even sound apologetic. White, hot, boiling anger resided within Vladmier. He walked towards the mirror and took off his eyepatch. Beneath the eyepatch was not a regular eye, but a glowing green contorted eye. In more detail, the iris was green, the pupil was green and the sclera was green. The longer he stared into the mirror at his eye, the more hypnotized he became... He blinked. Ever since that accident, he was forced by the teachers to wear the eyepatch. The teachers said it was 'very dangerous'. A cruel smile danced on his lips. He desperately wanted Aphirius as a test subject for his eyes. But first, he needed a broom, so Aphirius was not going to be his first victim to fall to his eye. Knock knock knock... He was knocking on his own door, but that's because there was a teacher outside so that the teacher would escort him to the bathroom or get him food. With some clanking and effort, the teacher opened the door. "Yes, Vladm--" the teacher was cut short as he saw Vladmier's now exposed, glowing eye. "Mr Seban?" Vladmier asked, hoping for something effective. Mr Seban was staring into the air. He then moved his mouth slowly. "Are you talking to me?" he pondered. Vladmier nodded. "Is my name Mr Seban...?" he asked. Vladmier smirked. "Don't you remember your name?" After a while, the dumbfounded teacher shook his head. Vladmier grinned wickedly. So that's what it does. It erases people's memories. Vladmier was feeling rising hope. "Do you mind escorting me? I need to get a broom," Vladmier said. However, the young wizard never noticed that the teacher's wand was beginning to go grey, all it's colors fading... Chapter 5 Vladmier and the teacher went through swindling hallways with many, many doors. He went past a room with owls, which were larger than normal size. Legend said that owls are important in wizardry, but Vladmier wasn't looking for one of those. Some other teachers were confused to see Vladmier with a teacher, walking in a restricted area which Vladmier wasn't allowed to go to. Two or three teachers questioned them, but Vladmier lied that Mr Seban escorted him personally. The finally reached a room with a sturdy wooden door. It had a sign reading "STAFF ACCESS ONLY". Vladmier knew that all teachers had their own key to this room. He had the ability to teleport objects and people, so Mr Seban's key now appeared in Vladmier's pocket with a flash. "Thanks, be off now," Vladmier ordered the teacher. Before the teacher could make a move, Vladmier snapped his fingers, causing the teacher to disappear, and reappear outside Vladmier's own room. The young wizard fumbled for the keys, and slid them into the door. He turned the key and the door swung open. This room was filled with many brooms. They stacked all shelves high and low, and this room seemed very large. They were starter brooms though, and there were thousands of them. They were regularly used for flying practice. Vladmier smiled with pride, and reached out for a broom. He now had his very own broom in his possession. He turned it in his hands, feeling the soft wood and the bristles. He teleported outside the back entrance of the school, and mounted his starter's broom. It was slightly shorter than a real broom, but it was perfect for Vladmier. He mounted the broom. The easiest way to start a broom was to clack it twice with your preferred heel. He used his right heel, and now the broom was hovering a metre above the ground. The other way to start it was to use your own power, but that only worked for real wizards. He looked back, and grinned. He was leaving the school as if he became a wizard. It was well known that hereditary wizards preferred to live in mountains that reach sky-high, and Aphirius was no different. He lived in the mountain of Marsh-holt. That's where Vladmier will go. He pointed his starter's broom to the sky, and it shot off in a steady speed. He had a single thought in his head. I'm going to get you... Chapter 6 When most people would enjoy flying, Vladmier didn't. He hated the idea of wind flying in your face. It was just an obstacle to him. But he didn't want to reconsider going to Marsh-holt, so he endured the stinging air. He flown over colourful ponds. Those were ponds where wizards scooped some of its contents, and sold it as healing potions. Some wizards were happily chatting. He saw a beautiful green mountain with snow caking the top, coming into view. He saw a castle on top. As he neared his destination, three wizards came out of nowhere. They seemed to be guards. One of them asked, "Do you have an appointment with wise wizard Aphirius?" It was common each century that a wizard would have an appointment with Aphirius, always to thank him for their promotion, or to treat him to tea. "So what?" Vladmier said, trying to throw off the guards. They were already annoying. "What's your name?" said the second guard. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to say your name, hopefully it would drive them off. "Vladmier," the young wizard grumbled. "Sorry Vladimir, you're not in our records," the third guard said, fumbling through sheets. "Vladmier!" Vladmier corrected, in a malicious tone. The first guard spoke again. "We can add you now, may you show your wand?" He was holding out a hand. Vladmier's pupils constricted. He was not an official wizard, thus his wand was blank. "Vladimir?" the guard asked. Vladmier was quiet for some time. Out of spite and annoyance, he decided to do this. He removed his eyepatch. All three guards froze in the air (they were flying on brooms), and soon enough, they didn't remember what they were doing here, who they were, and who Vladmier was. Vladmier smiled at them and flew through them, pushing one of the guards. Flying at top speed, he slid his eyepatch back on. He didn't need more obstacles, and he won't have them. Same as before, the guard's wands began to blacken. Chapter 7 As a great castle was coming into view, Vladmier could see more details of it now. It was made of a variety of different stones. Most of the castle was grey and had beautiful ivy climbing the edges. The windows were glass and colorful like those in churches. The roof was shiny white metal and if you squinted, you would've seen little flowerbeds atop it, with flowers you'd see in winter. Vladmier could now feel icy wind battering him. He frowned as if the ice was a forcefield of sorts. He landed his broom in mid-air right in front of the entrance. He dismounted his broom, and he felt so stiff. His legs were aching with some effort, and he realised he'd been riding the broom for very long. He looked around and saw nobody here. There was a magnificent immaculate signpost saying Welcome to the Abode of Great Aphirius. Oh how he loathed that name! He formed a little plan in his head. He would go through the door and confront him. But first he needed a speech. "What's the time? Time for your doom! Wait no, that's not good enough... Confess you big jerk! Is that good enough?" he mumbled to himself. There was a little feeling in him. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go back. Go back where? Anywhere but here. He angrily shook the feeling out. Phwooooooooo! The front door slammed open and the icy wind howled inside. Vladmier threw his head back and gave a loud, cruel laugh. When he finished, he stopped laughing and his eyes widened. What he expected was a throne room where Aphirius would be awaiting his doom, but instead, found a long, long line of young wizards staring at him. A few started to laugh. Those must have been students having an appointment with Aphirius. He quickly formulated a plan out of embarrassment. To his luck, the hallways were wide and not much students took up the space. Before the students could look away, the strange young wizard ran past them, flashing something pale green on his face. Vladmier had run through the corridors, with his eyepatch off. He ran near the students, near enough so they would've turned to him and fell to his wicked eye. He did that to make sure none of the students would have pinned him down, that would have happened if he tried them one by one. All the students turned stiff and their wands clattered to the ground. Vladmier reached the front of the line, where a large brown door stood. He could hear a voice behind it, and he instantly knew whose voice that was. He put his eyepatch back on, and turned around to look at the students. They were standing up stiff, and he didn't hear them talking anymore. They were looking dumbly at the air, their mouths slightly open and some drooling. He turned to the door and grinned maliciously. The second Vladmier turned, the students wands were turning a shade of grey. Chapter 8 Not far away, three young wizards were riding their brooms towards the entrance of the humble abode of Aphirius. Their pendants were a sun, sunset and moon. The sun and moon wizard were chatting, while the sunset wizard was pulling his hat down over his face. An hour ago, they had appointed to meet Aphirius, because being dubbed the wizards of day and night phases, it was such an honour. "This is it! Wow, it's pretty. Those flowers up there would be better if they were yellow!" the sun wizard protested. He flicked his fair hair out of his blue eyes. "Too bad Zelfine, this is not your house," sneered the moon wizard. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sunset wizard dragging behind. "Come on Hilfen! You're slowing us down,and I can't take much more of this sunlight." Hilfen mumbled something inaudible and was in line with them. A few moments later, they all landed at the entrance. "I'll go first!" yelled Zelfine, and he reached out for the door handle and pulled. The first sight that came to the three wizards was a big shock. They saw wizards lying on the ground, eyes widened. That wasn't the worst of it. Every single one of the wizard's wands were shriveled up like a dead tree, as if a single touch would disintigrate them. And the emblems were no more than ashes. Hilfen clung to Zelfine in shock, his breath shaky. It was like seeing wizards who got a beautiful new soul, only to leave them. It looked as if zombies were lying around the ground, gasping for breath. A few of them were twitching like they had spasms. Some of their faces were shriveled and white. A few minutes ago, they were lively, cheeks flushed with colour, chatting away. Now they all looked as if they were strangled. The three all froze,their hairs standing up on end, because they heard the sound of a door handle turning. Zelfine turned to the moon wizard and whispered "M-Melfon? Did you hear that?" Melfon seemed to be the only one calm and composed, apart from sweating. Melfon nodded. They all knew that they weren't alone. Someone there was behind all this. Chapter 9 Vladmier stared with hate. Aphirius calmly finished signing his autograph to 2 wizards, then he ordered them to fly off. Once they were gone, the third-born Great Wizard fixed his gaze on Vladmier. Aphirius looked disappointed, like a mother whose son who had come back home, admitting guiltily that they had forgotten to do their homework. Before Vladmier could open his mouth to flash angry words, he was startled as Aphirius waved his hand, creating a large green forcefield, enclosing Vladmier and Aphirius, and the door to the room was blocked. Was it to keep them in or to stop people getting in? It seemed Aphirius was so calm, as if he planned it out in the very beginning. Vladmier had the chance to speak. "Why didn't you give me a title?" he spat furiously. "What do you have against me, you stupid old fart?!" Aphirius dismissed the rude words, and his thundering, authoritative words echoed within the room. "Listen well, Vladmier. I've seen everything. I may as well give you the reason to your question, and firstmost, I will give you the secret as to how I dub the wizards perfect titles." Vladmier hadn't expected that, so he might as well play along with it. Aphirius slowly took steps towards Vladmier as he spoke. "When I see those young, grateful wizards, I look them in the eyes. I can see their future. Take for example, an Animal Wizard. I would see him sitting by the lake, petting foxes, feeding birds and cats sitting on his lap. It goes the same by other wizards. When I turned to you, I saw something unspeakable. I saw you erasing adult wizard's memories and young wizard's souls." Vladmier blurted out, "What nonsense! I don't remember any wizards falling dead!" Aphirius held his hand out to stop him. "You're blind and unaware of your actions, young wizard. Let me show you now." Aphirius picked up his large wand, and banged the flat tip of it on the floor. A bubble appeared in front of Vladmier. The bubble flashed realistic scenes. He saw the three guards on the ground, their eyes rolled into their head. The next scene was the line of young wizards. They lay unmoving, like corpses. Vladmier starting to sweat, and his breathing intensifies. This wasn't his intention. No no no no no... "Do you know what you have done? You have interfered with wizards' lives. It is the worst motive any wizard would have. If you want a title so badly, I shall give you one now, whether you like it or not," Aphirius hissed. Vladmier was becoming increasingly nervous. He wanted to plead and beg Aphirius to not give him a title. It was too late though. Aphirius had caught him off his guard. Aphirius looked at Vladmier with the most deadly look. "Accept this title, young wizard, whether you like it or not! I dub thee... A False Wizard". Chapter 10 After following the trail of withering wizards, the three wizards arrived at a grand door. They pulled at the handles, which didn't work. They began using their new powers on the door, but it was all in vain. The barrier obstructed the door and was soundproof, so there was no way of knowing what was happening in there. Melfon stopped ramming himself into the door and took a moment to rub his sore arm. They had figured out that something treacherous was happening. Melfon groaned in anger. "This is hopeless!" he howled. Hilfen finally spoke up. "Remember the window?" he said. Zelfine and Melfon didn't, but they still turned to Hilfen intently and eagerly. "There's a window to this room where wizards fly out of..." He stopped and smiled nervously. Upon hearing this, Melfon leapt on his broom and zipped through the hallway in a second. "Wait for us!" Zelfine called. ++++ Nothing happened to Vladmier. He had painfully expected his starter's wand and broom to change. Vladmier turned to Aphirius, and saw him move his mouth over his hand, holding in a chuckle. It didn't take long for Vladmier to figure out that he had been stripped of his powers. Did the old man see this as a joke?! He thought. On the inside and outside, he quivered and his eyes gleamed in fear. Aphirius slowly approached him, his wand now morphing into a trident shape. "It is time for your execution," he said, his voice rumbling and his eyes giving off a murderous stare. Vladmier quickly removed his eyepatch, but Aphirius didn't flinch, but smiled in amusement. "You thought that would actually work on me?" he said, cornering Vladmier. Instinctively, he slammed his starter's wand into Aphirius's face. Aphirius staggered backwards, causing the barrier to flicker. He had completely unexpected that, so Vladmier dashed away from the edge of the room. He was met with something slamming into his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him into a wall. Aphirius pointed the tips of his trident at Vladmier, who was too pained to move. "Farewell," Aphirius said. When he said that, Vladmier saw fear in Aphirius's eyes. Before he could think about it, the last thing Vladmier saw was Aphirius thrusting his trident towards him, before a white flash. Chapter 11 Coming soon! Category:Story Category:Legend of Zelda Category:LoZ related Category:Chapters on a page Category:About wizards Category:Article list Category:Fanon Category:Fanfic